The present disclosure relates to a wiring module.
A plurality of electricity storage elements having positive and negative electrode terminals are lined up in a row in electricity storage modules for electric cars and hybrid cars, and are connected in series or in parallel by connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent electricity storage elements with connecting members made of metal (see JP 2013-16382A).
Here, voltage detection terminals for detecting the voltage of the electricity storage element are generally laid over the connecting members, and electric wires connected to the voltage detection terminals are guided to a battery electronic control unit (ECU).
In a battery wiring module described in JP 2013-16382A, the connecting members connecting the electrode terminals are accommodated in an accommodating member made of a synthetic resin, and the connecting members are surrounded by partitioning walls that the accommodating member is provided with. The voltage detection terminals crimped to the end portions of the electric wires are laid over the connecting members, and a direction in which each electric wire extends from the crimping portions is inclined with respect to the direction in which the connecting member is connected. Moreover, the corner portions of the voltage detection terminal are inserted into through holes that penetrate the partitioning walls in a slit shape, and thus the positions of the corner portions are fixed.